


Red String of Bullshit

by Baal



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Break Up, Depression, Developing Relationship, I swear he will not be like that all the time, John being an angsty teen, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Red String of Fate, angsty teenage drama, how do i even tag, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baal/pseuds/Baal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you see the color appearing in your finger you start to freak out. Isn't that the same color of the weird juggalo moiral of Karkat? This is not what you wanted, all this thing about the string of the soul can suck your dick. You will not fall in love with someone you barely know only because a fucking color in your finger tells you to. So why can't you stop staring at him?"</p><p>Generic AU in wich your soulmate is determinated by a real string of fate and john basically don't want anything about that shit.</p><p>[DISCONTINUED; STARTING TO RE-WRITE IT]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I will just lay here until the world ends

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to write some GamJohn, don't ask me why just... I needed it. Welp here goes my first try! also I don't speak english as my first lenguage so if there is something wrong just tell me kindly. Slighty inspired in this fanfiction! go and read it! it's lovely! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1169528 
> 
> Also, Trolls and Humans live together because why fucking not.

===> John: Be annoyed about your next birthday.

You really loved him, there was no way anyone else could separate both of you through the whole day. Shit was completely crazy, when you and him meet for the first time after six years of a long ass internet friendship you were able to touch the face of the one you called your best bro and platonic crush. Dave was there and not a single fucking thing could be better than that. It didn’t take Dave too long to figure out about your feelings for him and happily return them to you. In only one week you were a couple and what everyone say to you about how wrong was that relationship could suck your dick, because you and Dave were happy together, you and Dave loved each other with passion above any rule of the sacred string of the soul. You really hoped one day to wake up and see a color ring in your left hand and find the same bright red ring Dave possessed in his right hand. The only thing you needed was waiting to the next year when you turn eighteen.

But your happiness only lasted until December of the same year the morning of Dave’s birthday.

You woke up next to Dave, or actually, Dave woke you up. He was smiling while he packed all his clothes in two suitcases. You remember asking him what he was doing, and you definitely remember the pain in your chest when he told you about the apparition of the bright green color in his ring finger and how your relationship was over. It stills hurts you remembering the echo of the door closing behind him.

You haven’t spoken to him in almost four months. You don’t plan to talk to him in the future, either.

For now all you want to do is stop thinking about him and how life sucks for take away the one you loved. This wouldn’t happened if that stupid thing of the ring and the string didn’t exist, if those fucking things never appeared you could be right now cuddling with your boyfriend –ex-boyfriend– while watching some ironic movie. But no, now you were lonely freezing your ass in a big cold house in Washington while Dave is in some island in the middle of nowhere with a Jungle girl named Jade. Stupid rings, stupid strings, stupid heart, stupid life and everything.

You stare at your left hand, it remains without any ring of color and it will be like that until your next birthday. You used to love your birthday and the idea of turning eighteen to find out what color will show up in your left ring finger.

Now you don’t what to know what color will appear, whatever the color is will never be the color you wanted to see in there, it will not be bright red.

You let go a deep sigh, falling asleep in the couch letting the tv on. There was only one month left to your birthday.

You start to think you should call Rose again or pester Karkat for the tenth time in the day, but the last conversation didn’t go quite well at all and Karkat really appeared to be very angry and stressed. Jane is working in the bakery and you don’t want to bother her either, knowing she is upset as you are about the whole ring, it almost feels like this kind of shitty things of falling in love with the wrong person is in your family. Maybe sleeping will help you.

But it didn’t really make something to get rid of your constant depression. You walk wrapped in a blanket, this blanket that has accompanied you all the time, this blanket is now your best and only friend in the whole world, you could even marry the blanket if that was legal, you are sure the blanket will never find a new color in its fabric and then leave you after all the years together. And no, you are not still sour about the break up.

But yes, you are and you really hate it.

You lock yourself in your bedroom and falls asleep, dreaming about annoying green rings, dumb shades, calendars marking the thirteenth of April and colorless rings in your left hand.

This is completely stupid and full of bullshit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND THE COMMENTS! IM SO HAPPY! BUT SO SORRY IT TAKE ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS AND IS A SHIT! :C

One week after his last break down, John decided going out of his house. Thought it was Jane the one who truly made him moving his ass out for cleaning. His bedroom was a big sticky mess filled with the odor of teenage depression, chocolate ice cream and putrid nachos, not a very good environment for a heartbroken young man to recover and move on. John thought otherwise but he could’t fight the good and logical comments of his big sister. 

Being outside wasn’t so bad, he loved the outside but what he disliked the most was seeing those people pouring horrible sweet honey every step with their soul mate attached in their hands. God he felt like a complete douchebag thinking that negative of other people who were lucky enough to find their perfect one. He kicked himself again, he could still find his soul mate, his birthday was pretty close now and the color will be showing up, even if the color wasn’t bright red or the color at all didn’t show up in the next years. He should be thankful on the fact that there was someone somewhere in the big world who was made specially from him, created to be the complement of his life and himself was the complement of someone else.

But right now his soul mate wasn’t near, not even close at all. What if his soul mate died before his birthday? What if his soul mate didn’t want to stay with him and committed suicide the same moment the color will show up? Those things happened, and more frequently everyone wanted to believe. A sudden fear dominated John and the panic took over his mind. The last conscious action he remember doing was run as fast he could.

_____

 

“John, John please. I really appreciate your presence in my house and I’m glad to know I’m the person you confide the most even above your own blood family, and certainly I could not let you stay in those panic attacks or the opportunity of talking shit about my half-brother Dave, but right now isn’t the best time to run in my bed like a little child” Not even Rose’s voice made him separate his head from the (before) perfectly neat sheets of the bed. Kanaya sighed looking how her time with her soul mate began to involve in “time with Rose AND John”, again. For the sixth time in the last month. Rose looked at her soul mate, trying to assure her that their activities will not be ruined just for the sudden entrance of the young male.

How John made his way to enter their house every time he ran in panic was still a mystery.

“But I need you right now! What if my soul mate committees suicide after finding the color? What if she or he dies before my birthday? What if my soul mate is a fucking shithead? What I’m going to do? Rooose” he begged for attention, only getting a big sigh from the blonde.

“John. Right now I can’t give you the responses you want to hear. First because I’m sure I will be lying if I falsely assure you that your soul mate will not be like that, do that, etc. But you need to confide in your own self that whomever your soul mate is or is going to be, he or she will be the best person for you” Rose took John’s face delicately to make him look at her“ And second and most important…”

“You are ruining our intercourse night, and is the second time you do it.” Kanaya interrupted from the other corner of the room, not showing a bit of remorse. John only looked at her like if another head grew from her neck.

“What did she say?” John looked at Rose, raising an eyebrow in doubt. The troll facepalmed and Rose giggled at her soul mate’s actions.

“You ruined or interspecies, kinky lesbian sex night. Again” It still astonished John how his best friend could talk about her sex life or even the sex lives of other persons without undoing her calm face. His face felt stupidly hot, surely an damn blush was taking control of his face. His thoughts were confirmed for Kanaya and Rose’s giggles.

“Oh my god, I… god damn it Rose! How can you say that so easily? I’m done with you two, I’m done with your kinky interspecies sexy times” With that John jumped out from the bed and left the house along with the laughs of both women.

“Now, what were we my dear?”

“You were supposed to tie me up in the matress”

“Remember the safe word?”

“Freud”

“Good”

______

John walked in the streets, focused in his Iphone’s screen more than the way he was going. Not a problem, really, he managed to create an ability to make his way without even looking, he just needed to feel the presence of the people and avoid them. Facebook was boring, and his dash in tumblr went tedious after the fifth time he saw a spam post in his ships tags. God he hated he couldn’t block people from his phone.

He was cursing people he didn’t know in silence until someone crashed into him, making him fall in his ass on the hard pavement.

“Fuck!” cursed loudly.

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry my motherfucking Bro. I wasn’t paying any motherfucking attention. Are you okay?” the owner of a raspy voice offered his hand and a weird apology. He looked upon him to see the face of the one who made him fall and… that was a freaking clown?


	3. Three Colors

==> Be the weird Juggalo guy

You’re now Gamzee Makara and it happens to be a very special day because your moiral is going to meet the one who is going to keep safe his motherfucking kind heart, you hope so, you don’t want to twist your moiral matesprite face with your fist, he would be really mad if you do it like the time you came back with your face scratched and bleeding from a fight with the pink flesh monkeys called humans ¡It wasn’t your fault! That motherfucker was annoying you with all his stupid words against your facepaint and the other ones of your kind. He scratched your face and you broke him one arm, it was just fair. Now the legislators didn’t think the same and make the both of you stay in the station cell for a week or until someone pay your bail, since that time you owe him two grands. Speaking of, you only need the half of the money you have saved now for pay him back that money and other things you owe him.

You get up early from bed, your bro, karbro wil be here soon and if he finds you lying in the bed you are pretty sure he will yell at you until he lose his voice, then he will make you wait with him and when his voice came again he would yell, just like that in an infinite loop of screams and insults. Nobody wants that in the morning.

You walk to the bathroom, filling that miraculously thing that it’s the bathtub with hot water as you get rid of your clothes throwing them to the corner. When you enter in the water you let a sigh scape, feeling your muscles relaxing. As you clean yourself you watch your left hand, looking at those bright colors in your fingers, what a crazy thing they are to you, telling you that there is someone specially made for you or rather, 3 special trolls (or maybe humans, who knows). One for your moiral in the pinky, one for your kissmesis in the middle finger (how ironic is that) and finally one for your matesprite in the ring finger. You have at least two colors of the three you need, the color in your pinky is a bright silver a very rare color in trolls but that makes it more special, and the color in your middle finger is teal. However, the color in your ring finger hasn’t show up and sometimes you get a little worried that your matesprite have died before you had a chance to meet him/her. But Karkat does everything he can to assure you that your matesprite is there and just waiting to meet you, well like that but with more insults in the middle of the sentence.

At least you have known your moiral and it seems that your kissmesis is very eager to meet you when she wrote that sentence in your social media account… what was the name of that thing? Facebook or some other motherfucking shit. It doesn’t matters. Her name is Terezi Pyrope and she lived in the Alabama District for Trolls, she say that she will be here for the next month to beat your ass, what a funny one, little she knows that the one who’s gonna be kicked in the ass is going to be her.

“GAMZEE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? WE ARE LATE ALREADY! I SWEAR TO GOD THAT IF YOU ARE STILL ASLEEP IM GOING TO BREAK YOUR HORNS AND YOU WILL LOOK LIKE THE WEIRD MOIRAL BLUE BLOOD OF NEPETA”

Your moiral has come inside your hive and already filling the silence with his beautiful voice, maybe you should came out of the bathtub if you want your horns safe and Karkat not so grumpy “I’m coming my motherfucking pale bro, just lemme put my bitchin’ clothes”

“Well do it quickly Nooksniffer, Sollux is in Prospit already”

When you hear the name you could only chuckle while putting a shirt on. Karkat heard you because he immediately you hear a groan.

“I know he sounds like a fucking douche bag, I hope he isn’t anyways but with my luck the possibilities are against me. How perfect” his voice heard farthest. You finish to put your clothes, taking a black hoodie you always wear because two reasons: one, it’s the first gift karkat give to you and two, the earth is more chilly that is supposed your original planet should be.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When you walk to the mainblock you find him eating one of the pastries you left alone in the nutritionblock, he looks like those weird petbeast that can hide five carrots in their mouth “Are you hungry, Karbro?” Karkat groans, throwing to your face a piece of the pastrie. Fortunately con can catch it with your mouth, man you don’t want to ruin your face paint so early “Shut up, you know I have to eat something when I feel stressed, not nervous, I’m totally not fucking nervous. Shut your face and just let’s go already” He demands to you, walking out of your hive and you just follow him, giggling.

When you arrive to the coffee shop that is supposed to be the meeting point you and Karkat gets to know that his matesprite turn to be a douche bag, however, he is a cool douche bag who knows how to chill and makes Karkat feel good. For now you don’t have that feeling of punching someone in the face, but rather you start feel lonely, seeing that your moiral is now with his matesprite and almost every other troll that you know is with their respective one. You sit alone in the corner of the coffee shop, not feeling like interrupting anyone conversation just because you feel lonely and you just look at your empty ring finger.

Maybe you should go out for a little walk.


	4. Breath

You walk out of the coffee shop without being noticed. At the same moment you take a step outside you have a weird feeling as if someone pulled your hand and played with the beating of your heart. The air is heavy, you can't breath and there is a ton of voices, no, is just one voice murmuring something in soft whispers you can't understand.

You find yourself running to an unknown direction, the direction that the invisible force pulling of your arm is guiding you.

You crash with a raven haired boy with wonderful blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA IT'S NOT A COMPLETE CHAPTER IM LAZY AND DELETED BY ERROR THE 4TH CHAPTER. IM AN IDIOT.


	5. Not an actual chapter

So as you can see in the title, this is not an actual chapter.

The thing I wanted to say is that I'm going to re-write this history, since I have a little more time and I feel ashamed of my style of writing in the begining of this fanfic. By now, I hope I can get an actual beta and correct any grammar error I have and well, make the chapters a little more extended. Plus I have the intention of demonstrate and develop aromantic characters and show their rings of destiny/soul (idk) works in this universe.

Until then, I'm very grateful of every kudo and comment you leave!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to contact me you can do it through my writing tumblr mitchwritesbullshit.tumblr.com


End file.
